House of Olympus x2
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Nina has been in America since her Gran died. Now she's back with a few new changes to her life. Baby, demigod, and brother. How does Anubis take her news. Then you've got Percy Jackson and Greek demigods, when they hear about this new demigod things are about to take a new turn. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first House of Anubis fic and my first crossover. The Percy Jackson part comes in at ch2. I love these two book/shows and when I came up with the idea I thought of my friend who got involved with both series.**

**Disclaimer: I own both Percy and Olympians and House of Anubis, oh wait two different people own it and unless I'm Athena and Minerva it wouldn't work. So I unfortunately don't own either. **

**Nina POV:**

"Nina" Amber screamed."

We were skyping.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon Amber, I leave tomorrow my time so sometime Wednesday morning your time."

"I've missed you."

"Me too. So how's everybody?"

"good."

"Nina, you look tired, why?"

"Um. It's something I have to tell you in person."

"Ok. So sorry Neens, I have to go for dinner."

"By see you on Wednesday."

I shut down my computer. I heard a cry uh-oh. Baby alert. I got up changed her dipper, fed her and then took her on a walk.

As we walked in the quiet suburbs of Connecticut. I thought about my passed. Starting from when my Gran died.

_Flashback._

_We were playing truth or dare in the living room of Anubis house, when the phone rang. Trudy went to get it._

"_Truth or Dare Mara," Alfie said._

"_Truth" She answered. _

_Before we could hear the question Trudy said while crying, "Nina it's for you."_

_My Gran has been sick ever since the thing with Sencara my second semester. I knew this wasn't good. I went to the phone, "Miss Martin, your Grandmother has just pass." I was in hysterics. Before I could run up the stairs to cry alone Fabian caught me and let me cry into his shoulder. That night Fabian and I had some personal time as I was so depressed and hysterical over the matter. I was leaving for spring break in a week but the whole Anubis house booked flights to America so they could be there for her funeral. The worst part was I had no family. I was a complete orphan. I was fine the whole plan ride. _

_Two days later it was my Gran's funeral. Surprisingly Eddie's dad and mom were there. Eddie and I were told that they needed to talk to us after the rest of Anubis house went back to England._

"_Nina, Eddison." Mr. Sweet said. "We have some big news, you probably should sit down. Ok, the two of you are brother and sister." _

"_Whaat?" Eddie and I said at the exact same time. "How is that possible?"_

_Now I've always thought of Eddie as the brother to me in our Anubis family, but now we're actually siblings?_

"_Yes. Nina once I found out you were the chosen one, we had to separate you from Eddie. But then we found out Eddie was your Osirian I couldn't stay. You would attract way too many monsters. This was the first time in the history of a chosen one (descendant of Isis) and an osirian (desendant of Osiris) who were brother and sister since the original Osiris and Isis. It was too powerful in one house hold. Now the second thing is Eddie, your mother isn't your mother. You and Nina are both children of the Greek goddess Athena. You're part Greek and part Egyptian. Yes I am still your father Eddison." Mr. Sweet Said._

"_Ok this is way too much to process." Eddie said. _

_I had to sit down. _

"_We'll leave you two to figure things out." Mr. Sweet and his wife left us to talk._

"_Nina you're pregnant." Eddie told me._

"_Wait what? How do you know." I asked. _

"_Well, a few reasons; one I can feel two bodies when I feel something's up. Two is I overheard Patricia said to you that you missed you birth control shot. Three is that you've been acting very strange four is that last night I had a voice say to me that the chosen one is pregnant and because she is a Greek demigod her pregnancy will go by twice as fast. But she is also an Egyptian decendant, which makes her pregnancy only ten weeks instead of forty"_

"_Ok that's a bit creepy but it's probably true. The night I found out my Gran died Fabian and I might have done it. But Eddie I'm only telling you because you're my protector and you can't tell anybody not even Patricia or Fabian."_

"_OK, I promise you I won't." _

_Eddie stayed with me until the end of the summer. We lived at his "mother's" place. When I had my baby, he was there. I had a girl. I named her Sarah Sweet after Sarah Frobisher Smyth, who gave the locket and told me I was the chosen one. I would have named her for Gran, whose Mr. Sweets mother, but I said my child when I was married, so I would not disgrace her wishes. He was a great uncle to my little Sarah. _

_At the End of the summer Eddie went back to Anubis. I would return 6 weeks later._

_End of Flashback._

I walked back into the house. I ate a light supper and then went to bed. The next evening Sarah and I went to the airport and boarded our flight to England. I arrived at Anubis house just after ten. I called my dad, and asked him to send me Eddie. I talked with Trudy about my life, before now. She was very helpful. The plan was to move Amber and my stuff into Patricia's old room with Patricia, and Fabian and Eddie next to us in my old room. Mara and Joy would be down stairs in their old room and Mick would move next door with Jerome and Alfie. We had a room built to the side of our new room for my little Sarah. Eddie came and we talked just like when he's stayed the rest of the year with me. We talked about are lives.

**Patricia POV:**

We were in class with Ms. Valentine, when Mr. Sweet called Eddie out of class. I knew that they were father and son, but Eddie didn't come back. I was so scared that it would be like when we lost Joy. Then we heard the beginning of Bella Thorne's song TTYLXOX. Amber phone went off.

"Amber, phones aren't allowed in class, what was that," Ms. Valentine asked?

"Um, it was an alarm, saying that Nina arrived at Anubis House." Amber replied.

After school Amber and Fabian were freaking out that they couldn't find Nina. I couldn't find Eddie. We went to check Eddie's room but it looked like girls stuff was there. We ran to check Nina and Amber's room and Eddie and Fabian's stuff was there. Strange, but at least I still have Eddie. We then went into my room and on the bed were Nina and Eddie, talking and laughing. Then Nina said, "Thanks Eddie, for coming home from school this morning to help me."

Before Eddie could respond I yell, "Eddison Sweet, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nina," Fabian looked irritated.

"I'll explain." Nina said. Then I heard a baby cry. "Whaut was thaut?" I asked.

**A/N: Ok the thing with Isis and Osiris is true they were brother and sister. Um I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is about when camp half blood find out about this child.**

**Abby Stern. Please read the Biggest secret title soon to change. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I make a refrence to a scene in the Red Blazer Girls: the Vanishing Violin, chapter 11. Please read my Percy Jackson story the Biggest Secret.**

**This chapter is about Half blood finding out the next one will be about Nina at Anubis again. **

**Annabeth POV:**

Friday: It was my birthday. We were at camp. I know May, isn't that early for camp. Yeah well new NYC law school ends right before Memorial Day. Percy and I were having a picnic by the lake. Apparently Percy made everything. We were having fun talking about how calm and normal everything was at camp. Everything except the new great prophesy

"_A goddess's daughter with foreign blood,_

_Shall have a child whose powers flood_

_She will come across a challenge she can't face_

_With her friends help she'll solve the case_

_Athena's daughter puts the pieces in the door_

_To restore the world back to before_

_Her adventure doesn't end here_

_B/c now the world lives in fear."_

Yeah I know creepy. We hope it's not talking about me. Anyway we're making out, when Malcolm gets me and tells me Chiron looking for us. We cleaned up as we are both red as tomatoes. We then ran to the big house.

"Percy and Annabeth, now we can start." Chiron said.

Basically our head meetings are really fun. We sit in the big house, while eating chips, and drinking coke.

"So about the prophesy," Chiron said. We already had a meeting a three days ago.

"Well I talked with the Olympians. The child will be born really soon. We need to find this mother. Also we will have the head councilors walk around New York City. This will start tomorrow as summer vacation just started, so people won't travel yet for a few weeks especially if they are pregnant. There are 4 sections of NYC and 19 head councilors plus Rachel.

Percy told me we have a special birthday date in the city. After the meeting I went straight to my cabin. I found this light weight flowy light blue sleeveless gown. I called over to Piper from the Aphrodite cabin. She helped with my hair. I had it in curly blond ringlets all to the left side of my head. She then found me bright pink lip gloss and silver 3in heels. Percy then came knocking on my cabin he was in a tux. We ran down the hill making sure not to miss our limo.

**Percy POV**:

I had planned with Piper and Rachel that we were going to have a big party at Olympus. The plan was also that Annabeth wouldn't know about it. We are in the limo and I had the driver drive to the Empire state building. Athena was going to have the whole camp shipped up to Olympus. We got out and Annabeth said "Why are we here?"

"Um b/c I need to ask our parents something."

"Why now?"

"B/c I have to, ok just come" I dragged up to the sixth hundred floor; we opened the doors to see everybody cheering. Annabeth looked at me and kissed me. After a long night of dancing, and Annabeth singing her version to Taylor Swift's song "Mine", the camp was sent back.

The next day Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Nico and I were assigned the Upper West side. We broke up in to two groups. Tratie and Nico vs Percabeth. We started walking down a street where a girl about twelve or thirteen years old was caring a guitar case and a guy on a scooter zooms just pass her missing her by a foot. She yells "Jerk." And then the guy got off the scooter and walked over to her. I mean we were going to say something because he looks about the same age, but we've done worse. Annabeth ran over to make sure they were ok. The girl Sophie said, Yeah we're fine as long as my dad doesn't find out. The boy Raf looks familiar. "Hey dude, you look familiar, do you live around here?"

"Um, yeah, I live over on 21034 63rd street, you also look familiar."

"um I think I live next door."

"Oh cool"

"Don't worry about it won't tell your mom, I've done worse."

Then they left. We kept going, until we got to a small apartment building where a boy and girl walked out. The girl was very pregnant. She looked distressed. Annabeth went over to her "um hey can I help you?"

Then the boy said "Percy Jackson?"

"Eddie Miller?"

"Yup"

"Percy you seem to know everybody," Annabeth said.

"Eddie and I went to Goode together, but last year he went missing. Were both didn't have live in dads."

"Oh cool."

"So dude, who's this?" I said pointing to the girl.

"This is my sister Nina."

"I'm guessing you're long lost siblings b/c I've never seen you."

"Yup"

"Dude, um we are having some problems. I thought you could help 'Mr. Greek geek'.

"Um Sure"

"Actually it more ancient Egyptian."

"You might want to talk to Wise Girl over here."

**Annabeth POV:**

I knew Eddie, the few times I had visited Percy's school, they were good friends.

"Sure what's the problem?"

"Um well I know Percy's secret, and I trust you two not repeat this secret. Nina and I are the Osirian and Chosen One of Isis. As you can see Nina is very pregnant. She also is only been pregnant for 8 weeks and looks to be due in 2 more. We also just found out we are demigods. Is this normal, to be pregnant for a quarter of the normal time?"

"Um for a demigod it's usually half so b/c you are also Egyptian it makes sense."

"Cool, thanks"

"Percy" I said as we walked towards the empire state buiding. "I think she might be the one of the prophesy."

"I don't know doesn't it seem to quick."

"Well, look at the last gap, three months."

We went back to camp and told Chiron what we knew. He said there was absolutely nothing to do until the child was older. He said probably around Halloween. Well until then we are free to train.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please feel free to give ideas or things you want to see in the story, like characters, or certain romance or fluff. The next chapter I can gaurentee Peddie, and Fabina fluff**

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok to clarify any confusion. Chapter one Nina, has arrived at the house. Chapter 2 you go back to May, to get the start of the demigods POV: this chapter is nina's explination. Nina tells her story again. What Mr. Sweet says in in italics while what nina says is in bold. BTW my twitter is starkidwriter **

**Nina POV:**

Before Eddie could respond Patricia yelled, "Eddison Sweet, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nina," Fabian looked irritated.

"I'll explain." I said. Then Sarah let out a cry. "Whaut was thaut?" Patrica asked.

"That too" I said.

"Don't bother," Patricia was more than mad. She bolted out of the room.

"Nina, I thought you loved me?" Fabian said. He was almost crying. I felt bad but I had to go to Sarah. I ran through a door next to my bed. I went and checked on her. She was still sleeping. I grabbed one of the golden drachma that Annabeth gave me. I was tempted to call her but because it's, like 5:45 here, it like 11:45 there. I put it down and went down stairs. Everybody was glad I was back. Fabian was not around, and Patricia was crying in a corner. I sat down at the table in my spot, when Fabian asked Jerome to switch places. I was a little hurt. Then Sarah let out a cry.

Trudy said, "I'll get her. Nina you should start explaining."

I got up and started

"Alright. I know there have been many question about me since my gran died. Why I never came back, Why did Eddie stay in America with me, why I arrived two months in the year, why Patricia, Amber and Fabian found me with Eddie." Then Trudy brought in Sarah, "Yes I'll explain the baby as well."

"**So it all started the night my gran died. During the next week I started feeling very sick. Throwing up like every morning. Then we left to go to America for the funeral. After the funeral was over Mr. Sweet asked to talk to Eddie and I alone. He brought us into a small room. Eddie's mom was there. Mr. Sweet said** "_there are some things I need to tell you both. The first thing that Nina you are pregnant. The second thing is that Eddie and you are long lost siblings. Also Eddie your mother is not really your mother." _

That through us off guard. But he then explained why. "_There is something else you are both demigods of Athena Greek goddess of wisdom. And Nina because you are a girl of much power and ancient blood, your pregnancy might go fast. Last thing, Nina I want you to take online classes from the teacher at the school. Eddie for the last six weeks of school I want you to go back to Goode High"_

**After that he went back to England. Eddie became friends with a guy named Percy, but I never met him. Eddie as my protector and brother stayed with me during my pregnancy. Right after school was out for the summer, we ran into his friend Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth. (They are coming to school soon.) They explained that my pregnancy had gone 4 times as fast. This was because of my two types of blood. Two weeks later I had the baby. I named her Sarah. Then I had to wait until she was about 15 months in size to come. And now I'm here. Lastly you've noticed three new doors on the second floor. One in the big room, one in the hallway between the two rooms, and one in my old room. In those doors is a room for my Sarah. The reason why the rooms were switched was because, Patricia, Amber and I, will need a big room. Then I'll need help with Sarah, and Eddie volunteered, and I was hoping that Fabian, as it his daughter as well would help."**

I looked up at Fabian and he pulled me into a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Patricia came over and Eddie kissed her in full make-out mode. She kissed him back so it was all cool.

Amber Screeched "FABINA AND PEDDIE FOR EVER YEEEEAY!

Later that night everything was calm and quite. I put Sarah in her crib and she was instantaneously asleep. Eddie and Fabian were in our room.

**Patricia POV:**

"Since when did the nerds get together." I said. We were all laughing. Then Nina said "I want to show you something." She opened up the door that led to Sarah's room and motioned us to come. "This is so cool." Fabian said. "Yup and its sound proof too." Eddie said. Nina was showing a room that connected our rooms that would bother little Sarah. We walked back to our room when I saw a person in a blurry vision.

"Hey, Nina, What's that?" I asked pointing to the mist.

"Annabeth," she said in a whisper.

"Nina I can't talked now but I want to let you and Eddie know that we will be arriving tomorrow morning, around 9am." Then the image faded.

"That was Annabeth, our new roommate, and my half sister." Nina said. "That was an Iris message. It's what the demigods use to communicate."

"Cool" Amber said. This was the first I heard her say anything since Nina showed us the secret passage.

I guess it's a lot to take in for her.

Then she said "My mum's Aphrodite, goddess of love."

**Amber POV:**

Yes you heard me my mum's Aphrodite. I knew this, but it didn't seem so important. But now I think it might be.

" Annabeth, will explain everything." Nina was so sure. I was glad when Nina and Patricia fell asleep on the floor. Fabian and Eddie carried them to bed. I had a voice in my head telling me something. "Fabian, Eddie. No matter what happens, stick with them. Love is a powerful thing it will save you in the end." I didn't know what I was saying, but my mum had me say that. Whatever it was I'll find out soon.

**A/N: so that is chapter 3. The Percabeth is bringing 3 other camp friends put in your review who you want to see, come.**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

**Travis**

**Katie**

**Malcolm**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Leo**

**Clarisse**

**Conner**

**These are the choices. Vote three times for different people. The top three will join them. **

**_Love you all. Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have one other story, and I wrote a LaurWalk one shot. I had also a case of homeworkitis and writers block. I hope to update more frequently but I am preparing to go to Israel with my school. and I am looking at high schools. **

**Fabian POV:**

It was three am, when I heard a small cry. It was Sarah. I got up and went in. I picked her up. She was so big. (She's supposed to be like 4.5 months but in size she is 18 months.) I held her and rocked her. She was just like my Nina. When she fell back asleep I put her back in her crib and went to sleep myself. I had a really weird dream. I dreamt it was my 8th birthday and my dad came. The next thing I knew it was 6am. I got up and ran down stairs to the boys' washroom to shower. I got dressed and Eddie was talking to Patricia, Nina and Amber. Then we headed down stairs for breakfast. After we ate we left for school I told them my dream.

"I was a little boy. It was my eighth birthday. My dad never came to visit me, even on my birthday. My parents were never really married. You see my dad was kind of a player. I was very excited for my party. When the bell rang I ran to answer it. I didn't recognize who it was but something told me it was my dad. He told me I had a special job to come. He told me my time was yet. My dad told me he couldn't stay and my life would become very dangerous. He told me I needed to go to a boarding school. I was ready to cry. He told me I would protect my mother and sister if I left. So I did."

"Oh, Fabian," Nina said as she hugged me.

"But what does this dream mean?" Amber asked.

"Well, Percy and Annabeth might be able to help us, and they'll be her in like one hour." Eddie said.

**Patricia POV: **

While Fabian was telling us about his dream I kept hearing voices in my head. They were saying, "Listen Patricia, you are part of them, you know who to trust and whom not to."

We walked into school and, quickly headed over into World History. Ms. Valentine was teaching us about Mythology. I knew I had to listen because it was all true.

At nine-fifteen Mr. Sweet came in and asked to talked with Nina and Eddie. I could tell the new students had arrived by the way Nina was practically bouncing.

**Annabeth POV:**

We walked into the school and Mr. Sweet the principle had us go into his office. Nina and Eddie were already there waiting. Sweetie said "Nina, Edison, you will show the new students around, and yes they are staying at your house." He then left.

"Nina and Eddie meet Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. Nico, Thalia and Clarisse meet Nina and Eddie."

Nina showed us our classes and after school was over we went back to the house. Trudy the house mother answered the door. She was holding, Nina's baby. Trudy said that I would be sharing with Nina, Patricia and Amber, while Clarisse and Thalia would be up in the attic. Percy and Nico would squeeze in with Eddie and Fabian. We all had unpacked and met the house when we went up to the big room. Fabian had explained his dream, and Patricia told us about the voices.

"Well Fabian that was probably your father telling you something. The gods aren't supposed to make lots of contact with their children. Same for you Patricia, that was probably you parent." Percy said.

"We don't know when you'll be claimed. It is important we test the whole house to make sure." I said.

"We'll IM Olympus to send the demigod claimer devise. It should be here by tomorrow." Thalia said.

Then we heard the strangest thing from downstairs.

"It is 10 o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop."

Thalia and Clarisse went up stairs.

"So how exactly does this work." Asked Nina? "I don't want the house hurt."

"Well, we actually haven't needed to use is yet." I answered

" There is no need to worry. We have three children of the big three, and at least 3 children of Athena. Plus other demigods, like Amber." Percy said helpfully.

"I think that is the first wise comment, I think you've ever said Seaweed,." I teased him playfully.

"Guys, worst case scenario I convince my dad for help." Nico put in.

"Nina. Babe, there is no other choice, once we know who either is a half-blood or can see through the mist, we can get those we need to safety without hurting anymore than we need. That is your wish." Fabian said persuasively.

"Fine I guess, if it is the safest way."

"Good you're in," Patricia said.

"Sis," Eddie walked in. He had been in with Sarah.

"Yeah?"

"Sars hair just turned from blonde to dark brown like Fabes."

"Annabeth, what does that mean?"

"The change her hair color was probably due to the rapid change of growth. Nothing to worry about."

"K, good. The last thing we need around here is another mystery."

"Um, about that, there is a prophesy, about your child, which is why it's very important." Nico replied.

"Well what was it?" Amber questioned.

"it might be better to tell them at camp. Where it's safer."

"Good idea, Perce." Nico said.

"Tomorrow is Friday, after we know who needs to come, we could leave on Saturday just for the weekend, come back convince Mr. Sweet that we need to do an exchange program, and twist the mist to convince the parents of a foreign exchange program with most of Anubis house for some random mortals, from Goode high."

"Wow, Percy, for a brain made out of seaweed that is actually a phenomenal idea."

**Nina POV:**

We ran off to school, and quickly ran into Dad's office.

"Dad, we need you to hold a giant faculty meeting about a foreign exchange program."

"Neens, Eddison, may I ask why?"

We explained to him Percy's nut-job plan.

"Now, I see, Athena's powers must be rubbing on to him from Annabeth. Yes I will hold the meeting, and we will arrange it all, just let me know how many original Anubis House students will be leaving."

"Thanks."

We ran off to French class. I gave Annabeth the thumbs up and she asked to use the bathroom. When she left we had a 10 minutes of conversational French. Percy came up to me "όπου είναι Ανναμπεθ?" (Where's Annabeth)

I answered "στο μπάνιο επαφή με τον Όλυμπο" (In the bathroom contacting Olympus.)

Amber walked up to us "Nous sommes censés parler en français" (French) "Είμαστε υποτίθεται ότι πρέπει να μιλούν στα γαλλικά" (Greek) (We are supposed to be speaking in French.)

The teacher then told us to sit in our seats. During science dad gave us double free period. We (Sibuna and demigods.) grabbed the whole Anubis house and brought them outside. We just needed to see who can see through the mist. At camp we will figure out who is a demigod and who their parentage is.

"Ok guys, I will hold up a name is a foreign language. If you can read your name let us know. Then we will show you a few objects, and tells what you see. We may or may not need you for further testing."

(**A/N: I want to put this up tonight so I'm not going into detail here.)**

Everybody passed. Then the bell rang. I quickly told my dad it was all of us. We were to leave in the morning for New York. That night we explained everything that's happened between Sibuna, and all about the adventures Percy's had, and all about Greek, Roman, and Egyptian mythology and how it was real. Trudy brought all of us to a lake. We all had all of our stuff, in Hermes delivery list. Percy gathered up the water vapor and we were in New York, and Fabian and Patricia had floating objects over their heads. This could mean one thing. They were being claimed.

**A/N: k this was the longest chapter I have ever written, without song lyrics. I hope you liked it. The next chapter everyone will be claimed, and any questions about Poppy will be answered.**

**Feel free to ask any question. And follow me on twitter starkidwriter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I know you are going to hate me for this, and I feel really guilty as I hate this so much. This is not a chapter. So basically I have lost interest on this story, but fear not I am working on it now. I will try to get it up soon, but Passover is just around the corner. I will try to get this up before then but if not, by the end of the month. It would help a lot if you would give me parentage for:**

**Joy**

**Jerome**

**Alfie**

**Mara**

**Thanks so much. I have been working on a really good Harry Potter story. To all those Starkid fans, this better not be the end, AVPSY on the 15****th**** Go team starkid.**

**Abby Stern (Walker) TeenStarkid**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I am really made at me too. This chapter goes to all my readers, and to Connor Pita, who helped me get over my writer block. Check out my other stories and review. So here it is.**

**Percy POV**:

Fabian had an Apollo sign floating above his head. "Dude, you're a musical, hot head's son." I laughed. Nico then said to Patricia,

"Hey sis."

"Wait if Trixie is a daughter of Hades, doesn't that mean he broke the pact?"

"Yeah, but he probably felt he needed to break the pact as well."

We ran up the hill. It was early Saturday morning, and we just made it for breakfast. We broke into the Dining Pavilion. "We have the Chosen one, and Her child" I yelled.

"Thanks, Perce."

Annabeth brought Nina, Sarah, and Eddie to the Athena table. Amber was with her fashion siblings. Fabian was sitting with the few at the Apollo table. Patricia and Nico sat with Thalia and Percy at the Big Three table. The rest of the house was sitting with Hermes. That night they had a campfire. The gods were summoned because of Sarah. They wanted to discuss with the camp what was happening. As a result to this the rest of them were claimed.

Joy joined Amber with the rest of the children of Aphrodite. Jerome was obliviously in Hermes, and made new best friends with the Stolls. Mara was put in Demeter and became fast friends with Katie Gardner. The two loved discussing how their stupid boyfriends thought they could outsmart them. Alfie was also put in Hermes, but he was a little hesitant, as he moved to Jerome.

Chiron then started "We are gathered here today with some students from Liverpool, England. They are a part of a boarding school that deals with mostly ancient Egyptian stuff. Nina Martin's daughter, Sarah Martin, is who we think the great prophesy is referring to. We are going to keep a close eye on little Sarah."

"Erm, excuse me, but what exactly, is the prophesy? Nina how come you never told me?" Fabian questioned.

'Fabes, I didn't actually hear about myself. Although I did know there was one about her."

"Look, we didn't want to worry anyone, and most of the camp doesn't even know." I said.

"Rachel, if you would"

"_A goddess's daughter with foreign blood,_

_Shall have a child whose powers flood_

_She will come across a challenge she can't face_

_With her friends help she'll solve the case_

_Athena's daughter puts the pieces in the door_

_To restore the world back to before_

_Her adventure doesn't end here_

_B/c now the world lives in fear."_

"Why does it mean Nina's baby?"

"Mara, I'm not sure how to make this simple, but Eddie, and I come from ancient Egyptian blood lines. You've heard of the Osirian, the descendant of Osiris, yeah, that's Eddie. Anyway, I am the Chosen One a descendant from Amneris' blood line."

"Anyway so the first line, "A goddess's daughter with foreign blood" that could be only Nina. Will have a "child who's powers flood," Nina has a child."

"Thanks, Perce, maybe you're not completely full of seaweed."

"Wait, but it mentions that she has a daughter, but it doesn't mean Sarah will save the world, it could mean Nina."

"Joy's right, prophesies have double meanings."

**Annabeth POV:**

The rest of the night was filled with the sing along. Chiron decided that until they know more, the Anubis students will stay and train. They went to their respected cabins, and slept peacefully. However in the Athena cabin Annabeth and Nina were talking.

"Nina, what if the prophesy means you. The end states the world will still live in fear, so maybe, that part is referring to Sarah?"

"That makes sense, I mean some of the Anubis students solved mysteries, and on our own we couldn't have done it but together we can."

"What if there's another mystery? But what if it's at Anubis house?"

"Look, Annabeth, I'm gonna stick with the same plan I've used for our mysteries. I won't search for chaos, I let it find me."

"Good plan, but for now you must train."

In the morning the Anubis students had an extra long Mythology lesson. They knew all about Egyptian stuff, but Greek was another story."

After that class, they all went to their own cabin activities. During training Annabeth got Nina and Eddie their weapons.

"Woah, look at this" Eddie picked up a long spear. He picked it up. He smiled. Annabeth nodded and he left with a smile.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to do?"

"Let's see, you seem like the type who likes distance. So how about a sword." She picked up a necklace. down the center it had a key. The key had Isis, embroidered on it. "This, is a sword. You push down twice, fast, on the name and it transforms. Then it unclasps and you fight. Also it has a complete set of battle gear. These earrings, by pressing on the mask they turn into a helmet, and this belt turns in to armor. This is the coolest, this ring is a shield. Just press the pyramid."

Nina took the items from Annabeth and they walked off to training together. Nina was fighting Malcolm, when she felt a breeze of cold air on the back of her neck. She turned around and there before her was Robert Frobisher Smyth, with an evil look on his face.

**A/N: So I just had to include, season 3 stuff, I mean the finale is this week. For those of you on twitter we are going to be trending #WeWantAnubisSeason4 on Thursday. Follow me TeenStarkid.**

**-Abby**


End file.
